


Different sides

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cat Logan, Cat Roman, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How can Patton have a cat familiar when he is allergic?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus and Roman are twins, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Witch Deceit, Witch Patton, Witches, didn't think of it before it was to late, idk - Freeform, witch virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: A magical world, full of witches. What categorizes you as a good or a bad witch is what kind of magic you poses and what kind of animal is your familiar.Two unlikely friends alongside their familiars discover the secrets of their world and the secrets of their familairs and their past.  Maybe, in the end, there are more things that draw the two boys closer to each other.





	1. Dark witch

The cauldron was bubbling, full of ingredients for Virgil’s newest potion. Once the bay leaf Virgil was throwing hit the mixture of ingredients in the cauldron the colour turned from red to a lime green. Virgil held the sides of the cauldron and leaned down to inspect the mixture. “Not enough crushed rubies.” Virgil turned to his cat familiar and told the dark blue cat. 

“Well we are out of rubies,” The dark blue cat said, standing on the shelfs searching for any left-over rubies. Virgil’s familiar was a dark blue cat named Logan. Virgil had stumbled upon the cat ten years ago in one of the many magical forest around his village and since that day Logan had stuck around and formed a bond with Virgil. Logan claimes that the only reason he was still sticking with Virgil was because if he didn’t the kid would get himself hurt or even worse somehow get himself killed. “We will have to go out and find some more,” Logan said, jumping down from the shelf and onto the cold wooden floor. 

“No no no,” Virgil repeated, walking over to the cat, and picking him up. “We are not traveling to the light side, you know where the light witches live,” Virgil said, looking at Logan in his arms. 

“Really,” Logan said, teleporting out of Vigils arms. He looked up at the dark witch, giving him an expression, that Vigil quickly understood to mean that Logan was done with him.

“Yes, really,” Virgil kneeled so that he could be closer to Logan. “I don’t want to be attacked or get threatened,” Virgil tried to explain his reasons for not wanting to travel to the light side of the forest of witches. 

Logan raised one of his paws as to silence Virgil. “It has been twenty years since the war between light witches and dark witches, I think we will be fine if we go there,” Logan explained trying to ease Virgil’s anxieties about going to the light side. “So common let’s go,” Logan turned around and walked over to the door. 

Virgil sighed, standing up. “Yeah, let’s go,”. Virgil opened the door and Logan quickly ran out and down the stairs leading up to their treehouse. Virgil followed the dark blue cat, not running like Logan but still walking fast enough to keep up with the cat. 

The duo reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the forest. They walked through the forest for maybe ten minuets before finally reaching the light village. All the witches that were walking around wore white or light colour cloaks. You could tell at what skill level a witch was based on their cloak. Virgil for example had a dark purple cloak to show people that he wasn’t a beginner witch but wasn’t among the greatest. The cloaks also showed which side a witch belonged to. Many of the witches also had their familiar with them. The most common light witch familiars were dogs, butterfly’s, and other friendly animals. While the light witches had nice and cuddly familiars the dark witches had snakes, spiders and other not friendly or cute animals. 

“You have still not told me if you are a dark or light familiar,” Virgil said, as the duo neared the marketplace. He looked down at the familiar with a curious look. 

“Maybe one day I will tell you my whole story,” Logan said. Ever since Virgil meet Logan, he had never told Virgil anything about himself, except for his name. Cats were diverse familiars, they didn’t belong to the dark or light side. 

“Fine,” Virgil gave up trying to ask Logan about his past a long time ago. 

The duo stopped at the entrance of the market and looked at each other. “Let’s go,” Virgil said, entering the marketplace with Logan walking in front of him.


	2. The light witch

In a cabin, in the light side of the forest lived a witch named Patton with his red cat familiar named Roman. 

Roman was jumping from shelf to shelf trying to find a spoon and sugar. He finally found a spoon after digging through a box full of thing on one of the shelves. Roman picked up the spoon with his mouth. A cup of sugar was next to the box full of things. “A spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down,” Roman said getting a spoon full of sugar. He jumped off the shelf and before he hit the ground he started to float. He floated up to Patton and landed on his shoulder. 

Patton took the spoon out of Roman’s mouth. “Thank you,” Patton thanked his familiar, while lovingly petting him. In front of Patton, there was a cauldron on the ground. He leaned down and added the sugar into the cauldron. He stood up and walked over to a table, where a book was placed, open on a page about different potions and the different types of potions. “That’s all I think,” He said reading about a plant growing potion. 

Roman floated of Patton’s shoulder and onto a shelf, he looked around and noticed that they didn’t have any rubies left “We are missing rubies,” Roman told Patton. 

“Well then let’s go to town,” Patton said, stretching out his arm for Roman to jump onto and sit down on his shoulder. Roman did just that, he jumped up on Patton’s arm and sat down on his shoulder. “Ready to go?” Patton asked 

“Don’t we need money,” Roman said. 

“Oh yeah,” Patton said realising his mistake. Patton raised his right hand, towards the small pouch of coins and said “veni ad me,” The pouch came flying towards Patton and he caught it with his right hand. 

“You are getting better with your magic,” Roman said. 

“There is a reason I have a light blue cloak and not a white one,” Patton said, pointing out that he wasn’t a beginner nor was he the best, he was in the middle. 

“Well whatever colour cloak you have, we are now ready to go,” Roman said. 

The duo exited the cabin and began heading for the town. “So, we need rubies?” Patton asked to make sure he knew what they needed.

“Yes,” Roman clarified. 

Due to the town being in the light forest, the light witch and his familiar reached the town faster. They walked into the market and started looking for rubies. There were few dark witches in town due to the town being in the light forest and many dark witches being afraid of travelling to the light forest. The few that were walking around wore dark or black cloaks. White and black cloaks showed that a witch was at their highest point, they had full control of their powers and they knew what they were doing with magic. 

The duo reached a table with gems being sold, the gems that were being sold were diamonds for 9 coins, emeralds for 11 coins and what the duo were looking for, rubies being sold for 20 coins. 

“Ah I see you are eying the rubies,” the salesperson said, noticing Patton eyeing the bag of rubies. 

“Why are they so pricey,” Patton asked, looking up at the salesperson. Patton noticed that the salesperson had their hood up and that the colour of their cloak was grey meaning that they didn’t have a power level, nor did they belong to light- or dark witches. 

“Who knows,” The salesperson chuckled. “But will you take it or not,” They asked. 

Patton sighed, “Yes,” he reached into his pouch full of money and took out 20 coins and reached his right hand towards the salesperson to give them their money. As he was doing this another hand came into the picture. 

“Looks like two people want to buy the rubies,” The salesperson commented on what was happening in front of him. 

Patton looked to his side to see a dark witch in a dark purple cloak with a cat familiar by his side. Patton looked up to see the face of this unknown witch and was greeted with dark bags under the owner’s eyes and a fringe covering most of his forehead. Despite the witch looking like this Patton found him adorable. “You, you can have the rubies,” Patton managed to stutter out. 

“No, no you have them,” The unknown witch said. 

The cat familiar standing next to the unknown witch groaned and whispered something to themselves. Roman looked down at the familiar and the familiar looked up at him, they stayed staring at each other for a few minutes, before turning their gazes away from each other. 

“I insist you have,” Patton said, pushing the bag of rubies towards the dark witch. 

“No, no,” The dark witch pushed the bag back towards Patton. 

The salesperson groaned in annoyingness and took off their hood revealing a face with snake scales on the left side of their face and a snake eye on the same side. “If you two don’t decide then you two are having a duel for these rubies,” They said. 

“What?!” Patton and the dark witch exclaimed at the same time.


End file.
